1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector comprised of a male-type connector and a female-type connector. In particular, the invention is directed to a connector provided with both a locking portion formed on a flexible locking arm on the male-type connector and with a lock-engaging portion formed on the female-type connector. In this way, the male-type connector may be coupled with the female-type connector in a state in which the locking portion is engaged with the lock-engaging portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A kind of connector has been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 62-25480 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. This kind of connector comprises a male-type connector 3 and a female-type connector 7 provided with a fitting hood part 5 into which the male-type connector is to be inserted and fitted.
A connector body 9 of the male-type connector 3 is provided with a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers 11 into which a plurality of female-type terminal elements (which are not shown in FIGS. 1, 2) caulked and connected with ends of wires 19 can be accommodated, respectively. The connector body 9 is provided with a flexible locking arm 13 molded in one piece therewith. The flexible locking arm 13 has a free end provided with presser portions 15 and a locking portion 17 located in the middle thereof.
The housing part 23 of the female-type connector 7 is provided with a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers 21 into which a plurality of male-type terminal elements (which are not shown in FIGS. 1, 2) caulked and connected with ends of wires 19 can be accommodated, respectively. The fitting hood part 5 is provided with a lock-engaging portion 25 on a upper wall thereof.
After a coupling face 3a of the male-type connector 3 is placed facing the coupling hood part 5 of the female-type connector 7, the male-type connector 3 is inserted into the coupling hood part 5 so that the male-type connector 3 is inserted into and coupled with the female-type connector 7. While the male-type connector 3 is inserted into the coupling hood part 5, the open end of the coupling hood part 5 is abutted against the flexible locking arm 13. While in this situation, the male-type connector 3 is further inserted into the fitting hood part 5, thereby causing the flexible locking arm 13 to become bent. If the male-type connector 3 is completely inserted into the fitting hood part 5, the locking portion 17 protruding from the flexible locking arm 13 becomes engaged with the lock-engaging portion 25 while the flexible locking arm 13 returns to its former position thereof.
In this manner, a complete fitting state of the male-type connector 3 into the female-type connector 7 is accomplished as shown in FIG. 2. This complete fitting state can be maintained by engaging the locking portion 17 with the lock-engaging portion 25. In this state, the male-type terminal elements accommodated in the terminal accommodating chambers 21 of the female-type connector 7 are inserted into and fitted in the female-type terminal elements accommodated in the terminal accommodating chambers 11 of the male-type connector 3, followed by an electrical connection therewith.
In order to separate the engaged female-type connector 7 and the male-type connector 3, the presser portions 15 located on the end portion of the flexible locking arm 13 can be pressed by a finger, such as the first finger of the right hand, so that the flexible locking arm 13 is bent thereby disengaging the locking portion 17 from the lock-engaging portion 25. While the flexible locking arm 13 is being bent by using, for example, the right hand, the male-type connector 3 can be pulled out of the fitting hood part 5. Thus, the male-type connector 3 is separated from the female-type connector 7.
As according to the prior art, the above-described connector 1, it is necessary for the flexible locking arm 13 to be continually pressed while the male-type connector 3 is pulled so that the locking portion 17 can be disengaged from the lock-engaging portion 25 while the male-type connector 3 is pulled out of the fitting hood part 5 of the female-type connector 7. As a consequence, it is troublesome to disengage the male-type connector 3 from the female-type connector 7.